mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Hill vs. Emily Kagan
The fight was the UFC debut of both women. The Fight Watching Hill vs. Kagan, didn't have time to record it to its full extent. But watched most of the first round at least. Hill hurt Kagan several times first dropping her with a kick I think it was and then swarming with knees etc, cut Kagan over her right eye. 10-9 Hill R1 clearly, possible 10-8 but not sure. R2 began. Hill landsa counter left and a right. She lands a leg kick. Not the best stream but oh well. Hill lands a big counter right catching a leg kick. They clinch. Hill knees the body. Nice short right elbow. 4:00. Kagan knees the thigh, ate a big knee and a right as they broke, Kagan tried a single, Hill defends. Hill knees the body then head, swarms with right hands, big knee to the head, hand down, lefts under, another big knee. Big left elbow. Right hand. Clinch. "Right elbow!" 3:00. Two big knees to the body. Another. "Lock your hands Emily!" Hill knees the body. Hill stuffs a trip. Hill landing rights inside. Lefts to the body. 2:00 as she knees the body. Big knee to the body, throws Kagan down. Lefts under, more, knees the head twice, another. Another. Lefts under. Clinch. Hard knee to the body. Drags Kagan down, turtles her up, lefts under, clinch. Knees the body. Huge knee to the head, they broke, 1:00. Hard knee to the body and another. Kagan trying to throw back. Hill lands a right to the body. 35. Hill lands a jab. And a right. 15. Kagan blocks a high kick, it grazed the body really. Hill knees the body, R2 ends, 10-9 Hill, another possible 10-8. I don't think Kagan did anything significant. Hill's corner wants striking from distance and more head movement added. R3 began. Kagan presses forward, landed a left uppercut, they clinch and break. "Don't chase, set it up, work your way in!" Kagan lands a body kick. Hill landed a left and a big right. They clinch. Kagan knees the body, eats a hard one. And another. Hill working a single, 4:00. Hill knees the body. Hill lands a right elbow, knees the body. And another knee, another. Another. They break. Hill lands a counter right and another and a jab. And a left hook. Hill stuffs a single to the clinch. 3:00. Hill knees the body. Kagan works a single, her corner screams for her to turn the corner. Hill defending well. "Run the pipe!" Kagan switches to the other leg. And now to a double. Lefts to body from Hill. Kagan tries a trip, back to a single. Hard lefts from Hill. 2:00. Kagan got her down. Hill standing and did. Kagan trying another single desperately. Kagan got her down. 2/10 on takedown attempts. Hill landed a right elbow. Both women are tired. Hill taking the back. 1:00. Right hands underneath. Has the back standing. Rights under. Knees the head. Kagan's nose bleeding now. 30. Kagan knees the leg. Hill landsa hard right elbow. 15 as she knees the body, rights under. Knees the body twice. And again. R3 ends, they hug, 10-9 Hill, another possible 10-8, at least one in those three rounds I think, this one's the most viable 10-9 I think. 30-26 Hill IMO. Two 30-26s, one 30-27 UD. She said it was her second pro fight and she was coming off a loss in the TUF house. Said she deserved to be in the house and had proved it with the win.